With the development of scientific technology, mobile telephones have become an indispensable communication tools in people's life. The number of functions for the existing smart mobile telephones is increasing. The mobile telephone not only plays a role of communication tool, but also of microcomputer. However, all of activities from the mobile telephone require people to hold it on hand for long time, if so, people will feel uncomfortable in arms, and especially when driving, the driver cannot hold a mobile telephone with hand directly. Therefore, a lot of mobile telephone support frames appear in the related art, so as to meet people's using requirements. At present, the mobile telephone industry is booming, and the mobile telephones with various models, brands and sizes are active in the market. The existing mobile telephone support frames are produced to consist with different kind of mobile telephone, thereby wasting many resources, such that there is no single mobile telephone support frame for general use. In order to solve this technical problem, an adjustable mobile telephone support frame, which is adapted to use for the mobile telephones with various models and sizes, appears in the related art, for example, the Chinese patent application with patent no. 201520620544.8 discloses an on-board smart mobile telephone support frame, including a fixing plug pin, a main shaft, main support adjusting arm rods, front support arms, adjusting arm rod locking knobs and support arm locking knobs, wherein two main support adjusting arm rods are expanded in a scissors form with the main shaft as an axis, the main support adjusting arm rods and the front support arms are hinged at end portion, the support arm locking knobs are mounted on a back surface of hinging place, the adjusting arm rod locking knobs are mounted on a back surface of the main shaft, the fixing plug pin is coaxially turn-locked with the main shaft, and unequal cross plug slots are provided on the back surface of the fixing plug pin. The advantages of above application in that: the mobile telephone can be plugged and taken conveniently after the support frame is adjusted; an automobile air conditioner vent is within a range in which the driver's arm can be stretched conveniently and then the driver can operate the mobile telephone comfortably; the support frame ensures that the mobile telephone is close to an inclined angle of the automobile air conditioner vent and is matched with an angle of the driver viewing the mobile telephone, meanwhile, the fixing place of the mobile telephone does not cover the front windshield of car, thus there is no potential safety hazard; the support frame is easy to mount on the automobile and dismantled therefrom. However, two arms in the design of this arm-type support frame need to be operated separately, to adjust the angle and distance thereof, in addition the mobile telephone needs to be fixed manually, thus the operations thereof are complicated.
It can be seen that an urgent technical problem to be solved for a person skilled in the art is to provide an improved mobile telephone support frame regarding the shortcomings in the related art, such that it is easy to be operated and used, and can serve functions of supporting and fixing the mobile telephones with different models and sizes, while the mobile telephones do not need to be fixed through manual operations.